


because the bed’s warm and it’s cold out

by voidpants



Series: dbh tumblr requests [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aging, Domestic Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Old Men In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidpants/pseuds/voidpants
Summary: “What, you gonna flake on your own retirement party?” Gavin asks, pulling the blankets away from his face.“I’m an old man,” Connor grumbles, closing his eyes. “Leave me alone.”“You’re fucking thirteen, stop whining.”“I’m an old man,” Connor repeats, louder, as he pulls the pillow over his head.(or, "Connor and Gavin, years later.")





	because the bed’s warm and it’s cold out

Connor wakes from rest mode slowly; probably somewhere about five minutes pass from the first alert that someone’s speaking his name, to when he’s finally done booting.

He doesn’t know what time it is, his internal clock has been offline for months, but there’s sunlight streaming in through the blinds, so probably late.

“Hey, come on, babe. Wake up,” Gavin murmurs, pressing a kiss behind his ear, and Connor instinctively leans into it, head tilting to give Gavin better access.

“No,” he says, too low-pitched and staticy, and he adjusts his voice settings for a few seconds before speaking again. “No,” he repeats, voice now corrected. “I don’t want to.”

Gavin’s huffs a laugh against his neck, warm air across his sensor mesh. It feels nice, and he basks in it for a few seconds.

“Well, you’re gonna have to,” Gavin says, then bites lightly at his shoulder. “We have somewhere to be today, and your sleepy ass is already putting us behind schedule.”

“Does wherever we’re going require pants?”

“I mean, not for my sake, but probably, yeah.”

“Then sorry, but I can’t. It’s impossible,” Connor says, burrowing deeper into the blankets.

“What, you gonna flake on your own retirement party?” Gavin asks, pulling the blankets away from his face.

“I’m an old man,” Connor grumbles, closing his eyes. “Leave me alone.”

“You’re fucking thirteen, stop whining.”

“I’m an old man,” Connor repeats, louder, as he pulls the pillow over his head.

“Get back to me when you’re forty-nine, you little bitch,” Gavin says, snatching the pillow away and pushing Connor onto his back.

He’s very beautiful, in the late morning light; leaner than when they met, and greyer too, but there are laugh lines at the corners of his eyes and mouth that weren’t there then, and those are what Connor always focuses on.

Connor finds himself reaching up to fit his hand clumsily over Gavin’s cheek, white plastic against tan skin and salt and pepper beard, a soft warmth that flickers across his spotty sensor uptake.

Gavin catches his hand and slides it down a little, enough to press a kiss to his palm, and Connor’s thirium pump skips a beat, a garbled little warning pinging somewhere at the back of his mind, a couple of seconds late.

“I don’t want to get out of bed today.”

“Tough,” Gavin says, pressing a kiss to the tips of Connor’s fingers. “‘Cause you gotta.”

“Why?”

“Because Chris and Hank have been planning this party for weeks, and not showing up would be fucking rude.”

“I’m allowed. Old people are allowed to be rude.”

Gavin rolls his eyes, even as he presses his lips against the pad of Connor’s thumb. “Shut the fuck up, Con. We’re going to the party.”

He knows he’s lost the argument, as if there was ever a chance he wouldn’t go, but he wants another few minutes in bed before being forced to leave, so he decides to push.

“But what’s in it for _me_?”

“What, you mean other than your friends and coworkers throwing you a party because they love you and want to commemorate your career?”

“Yes.”

Gavin just looks at him for a few seconds, then smirks, and oh, the laugh lines. Another stutter of his pump.

“Oh, you want me to make it worth your while, huh?” he teases, guiding Connor’s hand into his hair, helps him close his fingers in it, then he’s leaning down, close, but not quite close enough for Connor to kiss that stupid, smiling mouth.

“If you think you can,” Connor says, taunt coming out softened by the fuzzy audio. “I know you’re getting on in years, too.”

Gavin’s smirk twitches a bit wider.

“You’re such a little bitch,” he says, and Connor’s pump skips a third time at the fondness in Gavin’s voice.

“It’s what you like about me.”

“It is,” Gavin agrees, leaning down, _finally_, to press their lips together.

(They end up being fashionably late.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://voidpants.tumblr.com/) if u wanna come chat


End file.
